Saved From The Man She Used To Love, A One Direction Story
by nutta2001-trekkie26
Summary: Becca is out walking with her boyfriend ,Blaize, when she bumps into Zayn Malik. Blaize can't see why its so important that she talks to Zayn and gets impatient. The 1D guys save her from her abusive boyfriend and take her in. What will happen? Keep reading to find out!
1. Prologue

Summary: Becca is out walking with her boyfriend ,Blaize, when she bumps into Zayn Malik. Blaize can't see why its so important that she talks to Zayn and gets impatient. The 1D guys save her from her abusive boyfriend and take her in. What will happen? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I know I haven't updated any of my stories for so long that uploading a new one is stupid but I currently have no ideas for any of them. If you have an idea PM me and I'll try it. This story is a 1D story which I do have some ideas for so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Saved From The Man She Used To Love Prologue

* * *

" How could you Zayn"

"I apologized babe"

"You said you'd treat me better than him, You promised me you'd be a better boyfriend"

"Honey I'm Sorry"

"Don't call me that" She got up to leave

"Becca wait!"

"Lets just be friends Zayn" She left his room

Zayn collapsed onto his bed "Fuck my life" he muttered and started to cry. He fell asleep with his tear streaked face pressed onto the pillow and dreamed of her


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Becca is out walking with her boyfriend ,Blaize, when she bumps into Zayn Malik. Blaize can't see why its so important that she talks to Zayn and gets impatient. The 1D guys save her from her abusive boyfriend and take her in. What will happen? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I know I haven't updated any of my stories for so long that uploading a new one is stupid but I currently have no ideas for any of them. If you have an idea PM me and I'll try it. This story is a 1D story which I do have some ideas for so I hope you like it.**

* * *

_** Saved from the man she used to love Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Becca POV**_

* * *

Blaize's grip on my hand tightened as we passed the One Direction shop. I saw it even though he tried to hide it from me and I instantly let go of his hand, running inside to check out the stuff I could buy. Everything I'd ever wanted was in here. I walked into someone by accident and went flying to the floor.

"Sorry. Are you Ok?" I heard a voice I knew say. I looked up to see Zayn Malik standing in front of me, a hand outstretched to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up

"I'm ok. You don't need to apologize, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

"don't be silly...um" he looked at me questioningly and I realized he wanted to know my name.

"Becca"

"Don't be silly Becca. It was more my fault"

"Becca come on. I'm bored" I heard Blaize moan. I groaned, rolled my eyes at Zayn, who laughed slightly and turned around

"Blaize, we've only been here for a minute. You like One Direction too. I seem to remember **you** texted **me** the lyrics to Up All Night just because I was stuck in traffic once."

"That was ages ago. they get boring after a while"

"If you're gonna insult 1D then go somewhere else I'll find you when I've finished speaking to Zayn"

"You don't talk to me like that" he said and went to hit me but Louis ,who was walking towards us, noticed and jumped in front of me. He punched Blaize in the face.

" Get Out and don't come back" he spat at Blaize who got up and ran.

The rest of 1D soon crowded round me, no longer concerned with keeping hidden from the public.

"Would you like a ride home?" Liam asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"I can't go home. He'll be there"

"Oh"

"You can come live with us!" Zayn quickly said

"What about my stuff?" I asked

"You can borrow one of Harry's shirts for tonight and then me and Louis will go get it tomorrow"

"Its a nice idea but I don't wanna be a nuisance"

Liam sighed and turned me round to face him

"You won't be. We only just met and I feel like I've known you forever. If we have that kind of connection you could never be a nuisance"

The rest of them mumbled an agreement and Liam took me to his car. When we got to their house I realized we were the first to arrive so me and Liam went inside and watched TV until the others came home.


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Becca is out walking with her boyfriend ,Blaize, when she bumps into Zayn Malik. Blaize can't see why its so important that she talks to Zayn and gets impatient. The 1D guys save her from her abusive boyfriend and take her in. What will happen? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

Liam POV

* * *

The first sign that the others were home was that , as always, Louis and Niall were arguing as to why we couldn't have Nando's for dinner as they came in the door.

Just as they walked into the living room Becca got a phone call and left the room. We sat watching Game of Thrones and waited for her return. She came back crying and I ran over to her, catching her as she fell over. I sat crossed legged on the floor ,her face buried in my chest as she cried, and stroked her hair. I started singing Little Things which seemed to calm her down a bit. After about half an hour she calmed down enough to tell us what happened.

* * *

THE PHONE CALL 3RD PERSON (written like a script)

* * *

Becca: Hello

Kayden (her dad): Hello Rebecca

Becca: Dad don't call me that.

Kayden: I heard about your fight with Blaize

Becca: And?

Kayden: Your mum was so worried about you she crashed her car. She's dead

Becca: What?

Kayden: Yeah. And its your fault. Next time you get into a fight with someone dangerous, why don't you call to let us know you're OK you little bitch

Becca: I don't see how you can blame this on me. It's not my fault he's an arrogant shit who got what he deserved

Kayden: Where are you?

Becca: Why the fuck should I tell you. You just blamed me for the death of my own mother you dick

Kayden: Fuck you. (* He hangs up*)

* * *

Louis POV

* * *

"What a dick. Don't worry Becca. You'll be safe here"

"If he even tries to get to you he'll be lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood" Stated Liam. Becca chuckled

"Thanks guys" she said

"No problem." Harry told her, speaking for all of us

" Liam" She said "Can I talk to you for a moment please"

"Sure" He said and led her to the kitchen

* * *

Liam POV

* * *

She turned to face me and couldn't seem to get her words out right so she just stood there mumbling for a moment.

" Whats wrong?" I asked her

"Umm well, could I ummm"

"Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?"

She nodded

"OK" I said and she hugged me tight


End file.
